


It's all wrong

by micasaessakusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasaessakusa/pseuds/micasaessakusa
Summary: Smiles on printed paper, that’s what you see, but heartbreak is all you could feel.It's all wrong.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 46





	It's all wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Not a love triangle.

A knock sounds through the hollow expanse of your room, soon followed by a call of your name.

“Mistress [Y/N],” the muffled voice of your handmaid filters past the partitions. “Master Miya is here to see you again.”

“Let him in.”

“Is the mistress sure?” she continues, her voice wary and tinged heavy with worry. “Would it not be best to just meet the master in the parlour instead of--”

“Let him in,” you answer flatly.

The ornate large double doors open and in walks a tall man with broad shoulders, his gait relaxed and eyes alight with glee at the thought of a pouch filled with copper and silver coins by the end of the night.

As soon as the doors close behind him, he struts towards where you’re standing by the open window. He wraps his strong arms around your waist and brings you closer to his chest.

“You’re warm,” you say as you bring a hand up to caress the side of his face.

“And yer cold,” he answers. “Watcha doing here with the windows open when it’s such a cold night?”

You choose not to answer, letting your lids fall shut instead as you turn around to give him a proper embrace, leaning your head against his toned chest.

A soft sigh escapes you the moment he rests his hand on your cheek. He angles your face toward him and he plants a firm kiss against your lips, the warmth of his own pair sending a tingling sensation running down your spine.

Atsumu opens his eyes when he feels your palms putting pressure on his chest and to his astonishment, he is met with a dim but still stunning hint of eagerness present in your usually vacant gaze.

It’s still a pleasant surprise for him, however, so he takes the lead and guides you to the bed, pushing you to lie down the plush mattress he only gets to experience when he’s with you. Not wasting any more time, he plants a row of open-mouthed kisses on the smooth column of your throat and he delights in the sharp intake of breath you take.

Your fingers wind through his hair as you pull his body against you and Atsumu takes this as his cue to move further. His lithe fingers immediately go to untie the string securing the front of your nightgown, letting the silk fabric slide down your shoulder, revealing your skin to him.

The excitement in his movements is palpable and he plants his lips back on your neck, biting and sucking on the skin his mouth could reach. _Not soft pecks. It’s all wrong_ . You shut your eyes tight as you pull harder at the soft strands of his hair, making a deep groan sound from within his chest. _Not quiet murmurs of your name. It’s all wrong._ Atsumu slips his hand under the thin material covering your body and his calloused palm gives a rough squeeze of your chest. _Not soft caresses on your skin. It’s all wrong_ . He brings his other hand to clutch your jaw, holding you in place as he meets you in a bruising kiss, teeth clacking and tongue intertwining as he explores your mouth with his own. _Not deep, impassioned kisses. It’s all wrong._

Heavy breathing permeates the air as you break the kiss, panting from the fervent liplock he had engaged you with. You bring your gaze up and you meet his hooded stare, and there you see it…

_Pools of light brown that hold only lust but not even an ounce of affection for you. Where are the darker ones that used to look at you with so much warmth and devotion? With so much tenderness and fondness and-- and…_

_...and love?_

_It’s all wrong._

This makes you stop, and in an instant, tears of realization fill your eyes. It’s all there, the harsh truth. You just keep turning a blind eye to it, not having the strength to accept something that has been right in front of you for who knows how long.

A tired sigh reaches your ears and you turn to see Atsumu rising to sit on the bed. He gives you an inquisitive stare as you pull yourself upright, tugging at your nightgown to cover your modesty as your fingers fumble to tie the laces together.

You bring a hand up to wipe the tears cascading down your cheeks, sniffling as you keep your gaze locked on the now crumpled sheets beneath you.

“S’not my place to meddle,” he starts lowly. “But may I ask why you keep requesting for my presence, mistress?”

He sighs when you remain quiet, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m deeply honored that you seek me on the daily, but it does make me wonder why I’m sought after when I don’t even get to exercise my… _profession_?”

The silence is stifling and it doesn’t take him long to get the hint that you want to be left alone. He stands up to his full height, adjusting his clothes and walks to exit your chamber knowing full well that his compensation would be handed by the maid. He walks straight to the exit, mood visibly soured by the unusual encounter. He’s used to maidens screaming his name out of pleasure, not women who look at him as if they’ve seen a ghost. Not sparing you even one glance, he closes the doors behind him.

It might have been minutes or hours, or maybe just seconds after Atsumu left, you don’t know, not really. But the moment you move, you find yourself rummaging through the contents of the bottom drawer of your nightstand. Your hand sluggishly digs through the nonsense papers piled to hide the one thing you’re looking for, and as your fingers come into contact with a textured paper, you pull it gently.

Smiles on printed paper, that’s what you see, but heartbreak is all you could feel.

If only he didn’t leave you alone in this miserable world… if only he had taken you with him. So many ifs, but none you know would be realized since, after all, he’s not with you anymore.

And so as you lay down on your cold, empty bed, you embrace his photo to your chest, willing your heart to rest for tonight. Tomorrow, you would once more call on the man so alike to his appearance but so wrong in everything else. 

_It’s all wrong_. 

But it’s not his fault, is it? For all his roughness and apathy, it’s not Atsumu’s fault that he’s _so wrong_.

It’s not his fault…

... _that he’s not Osamu._


End file.
